Long May She Reign
by UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: In which the Savior finds herself between a rock and a hard place.


Well Emma Swan, you have certainly outdone yourself now.

Emma's left hand had clenched around the brunettes throat. Their little struggle lasted less than a few seconds as Emma's hand soon only had air before she was shoved into the desk, face down. Her teeth chattered together harshly. Both hands were magically forced behind her back and together. Damned if this was not familiar. Soft footsteps receded as the risk of a headache in the morning greatly increased.

Silence greeted her but she was unable to move from the desk. Dammit! Nothing like being alone, aroused, drunk off your ass along with magically handcuffed and spread for the taking. Perhaps Regina had gone to cool off before she opened a can of whoop ass on the drunken idiot trapped in her study. The woman did enjoy exacting revenge after a long chill.

In the hallway Regina rested her head on the wall. Emma's drinking led to the usual drunken text messages, a few missed calls here and there, the ultra rare baring of feelings. Once she had admitted to calling Robin Hood and hanging up even when things had improved just for kicks. Tonight Emma had become someone else entirely. Or that was the act. How on earth would she enjoy punishing the savior?

Click, clack Regina came back as Emma's sharp sense of hearing indicated. One cool hand found the back of Emma's neck, stroking it almost affectionately before something very sharp ran up the sheriffs back. Her shirt fell away as the first hand drug five very sharp fingernails down her spine until they reached her ass. An unknown object ran the length of pale jean clad legs until it met the savior's bottom and then with every ounce of force behind the blow came a smack. The sting made Emma jerk her hips into the desk but she remained face down. Emma growled beneath the feel of Regina on top of her back.

"You wanted to see your Queen." came the delivery of a voice that dripped sex, "Well my Dear, her she is."

"I can't very well..."

"Silence."

"see..her."

Swiftly Emma's other cheek was struck and once again she rocked into the desk. Between her legs moisture had pooled to the point where she had soaked through the thin material of denim. Invisible hands unlaced the blonde's boots but Regina casually ran her hand up the blonde's core feeling the sodden jeans. Ever so slightly there was a shudder in the taller woman beneath her.

"You called me here Savior do you see how quickly I gained the upper hand?"

"The night is still young Your Majesty."

Regina ran her fingers over the red welts that stood out against the porcelain skin. They appeared as angry as she felt at the blonde's intrusion into her home and yet it had been so long since she had really been able to air her grievances. The safety of a childless mansion could allow the evil inside to loosen up a bit less concealing more feeling she thought as she circled her neck to satisfying pops.

"Indeed and I suspect yours is only beginning." She purred with hips greeting the sheriff's tight little ass. Ideally this was not what she had in mind when she usually gave in to thoughts of the blonde woman but it did create a satisfying amount of arousal evidenced by the throbbing between her hips. "Close your eyes."

When Emma was ordered to open them she found them in a castle or an illusion of one. Regina led her next to the roaring fire still firmly behind her as she forced the blonde down. The brunette sported a curve hugging, breast revealing slip of some kind as she drug the blade of a dagger along the smooth skin. She was proud of Emma the woman neither appeared afraid nor tried to escape. She simply lay captivated by the sight of nipples peeking through the crimson slip. Goosebumps had formed despite the fire and Emma did not resist running her hands over muscular olive toned thighs to warm them. The dagger ceased its journey down her center before being embedded in the rug next to Emma's ear. Green eyes widened.

"Not until I command."

Regina's eyes were dark with lust it was not immediately apparent whether it was blood lust related or in general the blonde was at a loss. The slight stinging sensation in her ear felt like it was searing but she stayed her hand while her jeans and panties were removed. Emma could not remove her eyes from the Queen. Her hair elegantly fell in long waves, the make-up dark and bold and those eyes. God, those eyes were burning her alive.

She was magnificent.

"Do you like what you see my little swan?"

Emma only nodded while almost blackened eyes slid up her body. She wanted to touch the flame behind them, to be consumed by it while they bored through her straight into her soul. When Regina stood Emma tried to follow but found her hands were shackled to the concrete floor as she pretended not to hear the rattling that momentarily followed. Rather she slid effortlessly into a harness and returned with a wicked smile.

"Right now I could fuck you so roughly you would not be able to move for days without the thrill of remembering me inside you." The Queen teleported them to a bed sliding her fingers over Emma's soaked core before plunging them into red lips and closing her eyes at the taste. For added affect her head went back and she felt the coolness of pale fingers over her throat before they found more than a handful of breasts to Regina's pleasure. They expertly massaged flesh and tugged her nipples absolutely perfectly. She almost forgot herself.

At the order of turning over Emma took pride in the flushed look of Regina's skin and obliged arching her back before slowly teasing herself backwards into the brunette. Regina's extra member slipped and slid along the blondes dripping sex to coat it while unmarked flesh found its way between perfectly white teeth. Green eyes peeked behind her at the sight of the brunette whose hips swayed back and forth slowly but they were nearly all black. The initial thrust stole Emma's breath.

Only the brunette would ensure the perfect cock filled her sexual companion to the brim and then put them in this sort of position. She slammed in and out with abandon. When she was not grabbing a handful of ass, blonde curls or hip to shove in more forcefully the other hand found its way to the needy clitoris below. Between the scent of Emma's arousal and the breathy sounds between moans Regina wanted her and she was most certainly going to get what she wanted.

Her swan cried out with a hint of a shake giving a hint that her climax drew nearer. Every thrust of the brunette Emma met with equal fervor. Her ass hurt in delicious ways that she would not soon forget, or ever. The dominatrix above her knew the signs of release but she was nowhere near finished with her pet. Smirking, the brunette suddenly left the tight walls of the savior's pussy, absolutely delighted in the cry that passed kiss swollen lips. Evidence of arousal dripped from the phallus onto the sheets below. Oh how she was enjoying this! Emma's red ass kept trying to meet with the queen's hips but every time she got close the brunette would strike it with her trusty riding crop for good measure, she was sure the blonde would come back for more and she did not disappoint.

"Please, your majesty..." the savior panted.

Regina's voice dripped with sex as she pressed her body against the entirety of the savior's back the member rubbed deliciously against her needy, desperate center while her body shook with each and every touch. Suddenly a breathe of hot air tantalized the pounding pulse point in the sheriff's neck, a drag of a moist expert tongue glided up to an ear before perfect white teeth sunk into it.

"'Please what, Miss. Swan?"

The swan was sure to explode soon if her Queen would not give her what she needed so desperately. She hated Regina for working her up so much she resulted in being a shaking, soaking wet, needy, and frustrated slut. A growl erupted from a now inpatient Emma, she was not going to wait any longer to get what SHE wanted.

"Fuck me! Just, fuck me!"

Red lips found themselves in a smirk. With a wave of her hands the savior became free from the magical restraints and led by long blonde curls to be kneeling. When she dared her eyes trailed from the top of Regina, the Queen's head down to the dripping member she sported, her mouth opened in surprise. The slight "O" was alluring as she caught on to the silent demand and firmly attached pink lips around the toy. Pupil blown brown eyes watched in awe at the way the blonde worked it. Do not even get her started at the fires that blossomed at the way it felt when her swan watched her master while she worked to see if her actions pleased. They did. The sight was enough to create more moisture between olive toned thighs and judging by the moans coming from below her she knew that the savior sure as hell was enjoying herself. One hand reached down and through golden waves, grabbing a fistful she pushed Emma's head closer to her causing the blonde to gag slightly on her length.

Deep in her own throat laughter bubbled at the sight of the "precious" Snow White's only daughter, kneeling and sucking her own juices from the tip of the Evil Queen's faux-dick. She was aware that the eldest child of her arch enemies was craving, absolutely with her entire being to have the Queen buried so deep in her gut she would not be able to sit, stand or lay without remembrances. Enough of the games she decided with a tug of golden strands, slammed the savior down

There was no time to waste dilly dallying as daylight approached the Queen violent filled gleaming pussy to more than the enjoyment of the blonde.

"Your tight little cunt loves this doesn't it? Underneath that entire savior's mask you're such a dirty girl. Nothing pure about you at all, is there?!"

Damn that woman could say anything and Emma knew she would parrot it in agreement. Even if it made her sick. Just the way the words were spoken by the other woman she had longed to be fucked by she was going to meet every single thrust the Queen threw at her. If this is what it took to please her she was certainly not about to change a thing. Their gazes were firmly locked until the brunette hit the spot that forced Emma to throw her head back to ward off the scream. She knew they were both so very close. It was time for her to take action now that freedom had been granted she waved a pale hand and their positions were swapped. Victoriously the blonde smirked down while Regina wore a stunned expression. Not to disappoint Emma straddled herself, she was going to feel this tomorrow, and pressed her Torso into her lover.

In more of pant, moan than actual speech while her teeth bit Regina's earlobe harshly, "I'm going to come Your Majesty, and there is not a damn thing you are going to do about it."

Regina's eyes shot back to normal as she watched as golden hair bounced around her shoulders, one pale hand massaging a solid clitoris as the other groped at her breast tugging on her nipple roughly. The sight was gloriously erotic and the brunette made no attempt to stop the actions. Every single one of the savior's movements seized as her walls constricted around the member, pushing it out with the intensity of her climax. The sight itself being more than enough for the queen to come undone, much to her horror. Emma slowly moved off of the top of the dark beauty and fell onto the luxurious rug on her study floor in a panting, knee weak, sweaty sexed up mess.

"Well my sweet, sweet Savior. I do believe I have fulfilled your wish."

"Of what...Regina?"

A perfectly sculpted brow shot up to a sweaty hairline, so now they were back to Regina and Emma?

"Of delivering your Queen. I would have continued fucking you but I believe you are broken enough for one morning."

Dark red lips twitched upwards into a smirk as she witnessed the blonde try and stand to argue against the fact that she is indeed broken but to no avail. The mayor had outdone herself evidenced by the attempts to take in every spare bit of oxygen by the blonde. When Regina joined her on the floor Emma allowed a smile to break through while her fingers busied themselves in dark hair.

"Even the broken parts of us were meant for each other."

There was no response as Regina settled her head on Emma's chest. She was still here. No matter how rough things became these were the moments she craved. Rare, affectionate. Emma left her absolutely defenseless. Something the Queen ran from yet the savior embraced. Every mark on beautiful pale skin would go on to become evidence in Regina's depths of self-shame.

To Be Continued...


End file.
